The Adventures of Kid Lightning and Flying Finn
by FunnyArcticFox
Summary: Join Kid, Finn, and other strangly named characters on the adventure of a lifetime... seriously, you'll never read anything like this. Evil sisters, careless fathers, funny friends, and behold!- The Silly Blue Proton of Death! Please read, rate and enjoy!
1. Face Full of Snow is the Sure Way to Go

_**Note: Hey! Like most story's, this story starts a little slow so have patience! And just to fill you in on the facts- **_

_***Flying Finn (Finn) is one of my friends in real life.**_

_***Mini Flipper (Flip) is Finn's little sister. **_

_**This story is based on situations that my friends and I have experienced in real life... but since I like to twist story's, I must say- **_**This**_** story is **_**very _twisted._**

**_

* * *

_****Chapter 1: A Face Full of Snow is The Sure Way to Go!**

''OK, OK . . . be careful . . . hang on, let me just . . . no let me go first . . . just set it down . . . but make sure it doesn't . . . make sure it doesn't slide away. ''

''Right here?''

''Yup, hang on, I'm coming up.''

Finn struggled up the steep, snow-covered hill toward her little sister. The snow was about two feet deep, so she had to take big steps and lift each foot up high, her knees coming up to shoulder level. She felt like each step she took was like trying to climb over a wall. It was extremely tiring.

Flip and Finn where making an ultimate snow-sled track on the very steep hill outside their huge house. They just got finished making the trail, and now it was time to sled, baby! Finn climbed up the hill for the first ride while her little sister, Flip, put the sled down and made sure it didn't slide down by itself.

Finn was about a quarter of the way up the hill when she lost her balance and let out a girly scream, her arms windmilled uselessly as she fell backward.

Poof!

A cloud of snow lifted up and sprinkled her face with delicate snowflakes when she landed on her back. Finn slowly opened her eyes and saw the white body shaped wall that extended toward the blindingly white sky. Her blood rushed to her head as she struggled to sit up. Finally she gathered all her strength, got on her hands and knees, and pushed herself back up to the standing position. Flip giggled hysterically.

''Mini Flipper, you're such a brat!'', Finn screeched- only to find that it made Flip laugh even harder. Something inside Finn snapped and without thinking she sprinted/bounded up the snow-covered hill toward her cackling little sister. The cackling stopped immediately and upon her smiling face came a look of sheer terror.

''Aieeeeee!'', Flip dropped the sled and stumbled down the hill at lightning speed screaming bloody murder. Finn reached out to grab Flips ankle but stopped herself and whirled to look up at the top of the hill.

''Noooo!'', Fin shouted.

She turned and bounded sideways toward part of the track. The sled was sliding fast, and Fin knew she would never get there in time. Only a couple feet away, she dove forward. The sled zoomed around the corner. Fin turned in mid-air, and gravity brought her down once again, butt first. The last thing she heard was the soft 'shhhhhhhhhh' of the barreling sled coming toward her a top speed before she hit the ground.

Crunch! Fins butt connected with the sled solidly and the sled lurched forward.

''Woo!'', Finn cheered, and cackled manically like her sister had done less than a minute ago. The sled slid forward going around crazy turns and up ramps that gave major hang-time and down steep inclines of the hill. _This is so. FREAKING. AWesOme! _Finn thought excitedly, leaning into a sitting position. But the fun and excitement only lasted about 23 seconds before the sled barreled down the track to a crazy corner that Finn and her sister had hear by dubbed 'The Corner Of No Return'.

''Oh god-'', was all Finn could manage before -Pshh!-

The sled didn't even round the corner; it went straight through the wall and went down the hill toward their dad's parked truck, showing no signs of slowing down.

''Shoot.'', Finn said quietly and then braced herself for impact. Bang! Finn's face collided with the Trucks' back-side, making her head snap back and hit the ground, hard. The sled slid to a stop underneath the car.

Wincing, she slowly pulled her legs out from underneath the car, crawled a few feet away and flopped down, headway, into nature's fluffy white delicacy. The snow muffled her cry of frustration. Her head throbbed painfully, but she wasn't quite sure if it was because of the hit she had just taken or a brain freeze from the cold soft snow. Finn stopped when she heard footsteps coming toward her. Lifting her head she reached up with her mittend hand and wiped the snow off her face, only able to feel the pressure of her hand and the odd texture of the mitten rubbing against her skin for her face had gone numb.

She fixed her hands under her chest and pushed herself up and onto her back. At first all she could see was the blinding white light of winter, then her eyes began to process colors, shapes and then details. And upon her processing eyes she saw her little sister towering above her with her hand propped as if it held something.

''Flip?-'', Finn began but was cut off when she got a face full of snow-ball, ''Ahg!''

Her sister doubled over in laughter, clutching her sides. Finn heard someone else's laughter too: her father's. She looked up to see that he was holding something too, Finn covered her face and then realized that he wasn't holding a snowball… he was holding a camera.

''Ha-ha, I got… ha-ha-ha, the whole- ha- thing! Ha-ha!'', He could barely speak a word without laughing. Finn stared at her father in disbelief.

''Did you see me hit my head?'', Finn asked incredulously. Her dad nodded, laughing harder at the memory. ''I could have a concussion and you think this is _funny_?'' Finn got up and began walking up the street.

''Oh, you're being a drama queen, Finny, it was just a joke. Don't take it so seriously.'', he chided.

Finn didn't answer and kept walking, but she turned around when her dad hit her in the butt with a snowball from 15 feet away.

''Arrrrg!'', Finn dug her hands into the snow and launched a snowball forward with her left-hand. But it missed by a long shot… make that _WAY _off by a long shot. Flip and their Dad went into hysterics.

Finn began walking up the street again. _This isn't over_, Finn thought angrily, _I'm leaving now… but I'll be back. And when _do_ get back … You all shall feel the wrath of Flying Finn!_ She didn't know exactly what to do for revenge, but she knew exactly where to go and who to see.


	2. It's a Stormy Detective's Price

_**Note: This story is dedicated to another one of my friends, who just happens to be Stormy Detective in this story.**_

_***In real life, Stormy D likes to sleep... **_

_**Please Rate!**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: It's a Stormy Detectives Price**

''Yo! Stormy D! _Wake up_!'', Flying Finn's fists hit the door again and again, ''Hellooo? SD, get off your butt and answer the freaking door!'' Finn's fist went for another swing but the door opened and her fist collided with someones shoulder.

Detective Storm looked down at where Finns fist had landed and then back at Finn. Storm wore a light gray undershirt covered by a half-way zipped faded black jacket, black jeans, and black sequin converse high-tops. She had dark sunglasses that hid her eyes, and wore a necklace with a silver curled-up dragon. She sighed impatiently and took off her glasses; her eyes were so dark brown that they practically looked black, it was as if she had no pupils.

'' You woke me up from my nap, Finn, this better be good.'', Stormy D stepped back from the door and motioned her inside. '' You're gonna have to pay the price… '', she trailed off and swung her head dramatically toward Finn, who was now sitting across SD's room in the lounge chair. Finn pulled out a twenty but Stormy D stopped her.

''No… nice try Finny, but my request for you is a lot more complicated than your pathetic twenty dollar bill.''

'' What do you want?'', Finn asked looking up at SD warily.

''I want the pillow of the one who is named the Golden Goose-''

''_WHAT? _Storm, have you completely lost your mind? I could get killed!''

''- and as for that twenty dollar bill you have there… I want you to get a pillow pet for my sister and I, preferably a dog and an owl. Oh, yes and you must find me the book called 'Hold Me Closer, Necromancer'.''

''OK, OK.'', Finn said finally, standing up and walking out of SD's room. SD held the door open as Finn stepped out.

''Have everything by sunset tomorrow…'', Detective Storm said darkly,''… or face the consequences.''

And with that cheerful news, Finn turned and carefully walked down the ice-covered driveway.

_Pillow Pets? _Really, _Storm? _Finn rolled her eyes inwardly and pulled out the twenty. When she got to the end of the driveway, she stuck her thumb out like a hitch hiker and waited. A car screeched to a stop almost running her over.


	3. The Stud Who Likes Pillow Pets

_**Note: Finn is a boy magnet in real life... the very, very pretty girl that guys tease and flirt with. Well, there is a boy down the street from Finns house that she has a crush on. He was home-schooled but this year he came to our high school. Finn was ecstatic. Now, Finn has claimed him as 'her man', even though she never really talks to him, and she looks for any chance to talk to him... like ''Do you have a dollar?''. **_

_**So sometimes it gets annoying... so... ha-ha. Hope you like this.**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: The Stud Likes Pillow Pets?**

The car door opened and Finn almost lost it. OMC_! It's Home-School Stud from down the street!_, Finn thought excitedly, on the verge of fainting. Stud opened the door and looked at Finn.

''Hey, need a ride?''

''… um… yeah… '', she said uncertainly. She bent her head down and got into the car.

''Where do you need to go?'', he asked huskily.

''Um, wherever Pillow Pets are sold-''

''OMC! I _LOVE _PILLOW PETS!'', the Stud yelled excitedly. Finn stopped and turned to face him, looking at him as if he had grown another head. ''Well,'' he said, backpedalling, ''my littler siblings got Pillow Pets for Christmas and _they _love them. Not me. But Pillow Pets are kinda cool… I guess…'', he trailed off- wise choice on his part- and leaned over and turned up the radio.

''So…-''

''Just drive.'', Finn commanded.

''Ok.'', Stud agreed and they sat in awkward silence.

_Pillow Pets? _, Finn thought,_ He likes freaking _Pillow Pets_? All this time… I thought he was this cool, nice, sweet, hot guy- well he's still nice and sweet so far but the whole Pillow Pet thing really ruined the 'cool' image- and he likes Pillow Pets. That is so lame._

''Here we are!'', he said as they pulled into the parking lot of Wall-Mart. They parked the car and walked in the entrance.

Many isles later…

''Um… OK. I need to find a dog and an owl.'', Finn said, ''Ooh! Snuggly Puppy or Fiery Dalmatian?'', she asked, turning toward a little girl who was sifting through the pile of many-animals.

''Snuggly Puppy!'', Stud blurted. Finn and the little girl turned to face him. ''Uh- that's what my little sister got for Christmas last year.'' Finn nodded and then turned back to the cute little girl.

''What d'ya say?''

''What that weird kid said.''

''Ok! Thank you!''

Finn dug through the pile but couldn't find the owl.

''Shoot.'', Finn said, '' How can they have everything from Alligators to pterodactyls and not have one freaking owl?'' she sighed angrily and picked up Playful Penguin, _This will have to do, _she thought.

Finn and Stud bought the fluffy figures and got back into the car.

Pillow Pets. . . Check! Now she needed that book and the pillow of The Golden Goose, and she knew exactly the person who could help her with both… Kid Lightning.

* * *

**_Ha! Not so studly now, are we!_**

**_Please rate and review!_**


	4. Kid Lightning Zen and Drill Sergeant

_**Note: I am Kid Lightning, and I call Finn 'young grasshopper' because she used to ask me for advice all the time. Flaming Dude is my self absorbed little brother who thinks he's 'Mr. Hot Stuff'. And I love to cheer people up by making them laugh.**_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Kid Lightning- Zen and Drill Sergeant**

''Ok, here we are…'', Stud trailed off.

''Yep.'', Finn said curtly looking at the medium-sized house.

''I guess this is goodbye…'', he continued slowly.

''It would appear so.''

''So…'', he went on…

Finn sighed and got out of the car.

''So—goodbye?'', Finn finished. Stud nodded. She stepped to the side and shut the door, turning slowly to the cute little white house; she walked up the driveway and knocked on the door. It opened almost immediately.

'' 'Sup.'', Flaming Dude- Kid Lightning little brother- said. He made a popping noise on the 'p'.

''Hey is 'Kid home?''

''Yep.'', he said, making a popping noise on the 'p' once again, ''Ey! K-dub! Finn's here!''

Faster than, well, lightning; Kid Lightning appeared in the doorway pushing her brother back. Flaming Dude grumbled something and then he turned and stalked away. His bedroom door slammed, making Finn flinch.

''Hot head.'', Kid grumbled and then as if just realizing Finn was there she turned and disappeared up to her room in a flash, her words lingered in the air where she had just stood,'' Come on! You're letting all the heat out!'' Finn went upstairs to Kids room where Kid was seated Indian-style on one of two meditating mats.

''Come, young grasshopper…'' Kid said in a Zen-like voice and patted the mat next to hers. Finn sat down and crossed her legs to match Kid's and then she breathed in deeply. '' You seem troubled, young one. Please tell me- What is it that is bothering you so? Why have you come here in such haste?''

''Well, Kid-''

''Master!'', she snapped.

''Master… I… I just think…'', Finn began uncertainly,'' That … that… that-''

''Young one, do not be afraid to speak what is on your mind.'', Kid said calmly.

''My family hates me!'', Finn blurted and then started to cry.

''Why do you think that?'', Kid asked curiously.

''B-because they just do! I got a concussion today and they laughed! They thought it was _funny_!''

''Might I ask what happened?''

''I was going down the hill… and…I um… and I…- OMC! I can't remember! Oh God! Oh dear Lord! What am I going to do?'' Finn asked gripping Kid's shoulders and shaking her. Next thing Finn knew, Kid slapped a army helmet on Finns head and was standing in front of her.

''This isn't a time to lose your head, soldier!'', Kid yelled like a drill sergeant, ''Now focus on the facts! Tell me the story! Spit. It. Out!''

Finn stared in shock. Kid leaned in and grabbed the front of Finns shirt.

''Well?'', Kidd shouted, and then couldn't hold back her smile anymore. She giggled, ''Aw Man! I gotta learn how to keep a straight face… ha-ha.'' Finn took off the hat, brushed off her tears and smiled.

''What?'', Kid asked.

''You make a terrible drill sergeant.'', Finn laughed.

''Yes, but I made you smile!''

''Yeah… I guess you did…'' Finn said. Kid took a seat in front of Finn and looked her in the eye.

''Now, I doubt you really have a concussion, so finish the story. Seriously! Haven't I ever told you that you can come talk me about anything?'', Finn nodded, ''So— tell! Come _on_! Don't be embarrassed! Tell meh!'', Kid said bobbing her head up and down encouragingly.

And with that, Finn told her friend everything from the moment the sled started sliding down the hill.

* * *

**_Aw... isn't that what friends are for? _**

**_Finn, I know you don't like to read but if you ever read this- I luv ya! Your one of my best buddies!_**

**_Please: Rate and review!_**


	5. The Real Adventure Begins

_**Ok... lets get this story going! **_

_**Finn used to read and now doesnt like to read for fun anymore... **_

_**Audience: Awwwww.**_

**_Me: Yes, yes. I know... what a shame._**

__

**Please rate!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The **_**Real **_**Adventure Begins**

''Pillow Pets?'', Kid asked.

''I know! Stupid right?''

''…No.'', she said stiffly,'' I have the polar bear.''

''Oh, sorry- I uh…'', Finn looked around uncertainly.

''Whatever. Finn, your family doesn't hate you, that's just what you're making yourself think, and as for that book you need…'', Kid handed Finn a book.

The book had a red cover and all the words were in white, it had a black, stamp-looking picture of a guy wearing a hooded jacket on the front and a crow was perched on the hood of his jacket. Finn snickered.

''What?'', Kid asked, sounding irritated.

''I just… books are just… ugh. There no fun.'', Finn confessed.

''Oh —whatever! You love the Maximum Ride series! If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have ever known that Maximum Ride books even existed!'', She exclaimed. Finn didn't answer. '' Come on… you can't act like you're not exited for the next book in the series. Whenever I brought the subject of Maximum Ride up, we could talk about it non-stop for hours! Now, it's like you want nothing to do with it! What's the problem?''

''Of course I still like Maximum Ride-''

''Well, duh! Who wouldn't?''

''-but I just… don't particularly read for fun anymore. Can you please just drop the subject?'', Finn asked.

''Sure, sure. So- how do you expect to get the pillow from the Golden Goose without being killed?''

''Um… well I was kind of hoping that maybe…-'', she began, but Kid cut her off.

''No _way_! Have you completely lost your-''

''Please?''

''No!'', Kid shouted.

''I swear I'll never ask anything from you again!-'' Finn promised.

''Ha!'', Kid snorted, ''Ain't _that _the truth! … Listen, Finn…'', Kid began seriously,'' I'm going to help you-''

''OMC! Thank you so much!''

''-but I have a bad feeling about the outcome. For whatever it is that you want to get from all this isn't going to be pretty.''

''Whatever, I understand! Now let's go get a pillow!'', Finn cheered and marched out the door.

Kid stood slowly… she had a bad feeling about this. She knew what had _really_happened on the hill: she'd seen the video on Facebook (and she _did_ laugh). But someone is a two-sided spy… and she had a bad feeling that it might just be Detective Storm.

Dun, dun… _dun._

_

* * *

_

**_Oooo. Ominous music! _**


	6. Stalker

_**Note: With Finn being pretty... as you can imagine, she gets stalked a lot. And I always seem to be the calm one who doesn't freak out.**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Stalker**

Finn was out the door of Kid Lightning's house first, but Kid was fast and was at Finn's side in less than a millisecond. Conveniently, the house of the Golden Goose was only three doors down. Kid and Finn marched through the snow toward the brick house. But they heard footsteps behind them, crunching in the snow. Kid and Finn stopped walking, and the footsteps stopped.

''Do you hear that?-'' Finn started to ask fearfully, but Kid shushed her and Finn shut up immediately.

Instead of walking straight, Kid turned into the 2nd houses driveway and went through the backyard and back up the other side of the house, trying to be evasive but the footsteps didn't go away. They were being followed.

''Kid… I think were being followed-'', Finn said helpfully.

''You _think_? Because I _know_ we're being followed.'', Kid said, as her and Finn turned into the front yard of the 3rd house.

''What are we going to do? Who do you think it is?''

''I don't know, Finn, but were about to find out.'', Kid said determinedly, ''On three I want you to shove me over-''

''What? Why?''

''Just do it!'', Kid hissed, and Finn nodded. ,''One- _gah!_'', next thing Kid knew, Finn shoved her.

Kid whirled on one foot, her world bending sideways, but she carefully and quickly scanned the area upon her whirling. _There! , _Kid thought, it was as if the moment she saw the dark figure time seemed to slow down. By the time Kid had rounded _270_°, the figure was in Kid's peripheral vision and Kid saw the black figure jump- disappearing into the snow. But by this time, Kid got her own face full of snow, her body disappeared as well.

Kid sat up quickly to see Finn running _toward _the stalker. Kid struggled to get up and would've been there in a flash but her foot was trapped in the snow underneath a layer of ice. She tugged and jerked her body trying to get her foot out from underneath her, but a sharp pain flared up her outer-ankle. She gave up and looked back at Finn, who was practically right beside the in caved snow where the black figure had fallen…

''Kick him while he's down!'', Kid shouted, even though she wasn't quite sure if it was a he or a she. ,'' Show no mercy!''

Finn kicked the snow and a leg shot out and kicked her back twice as hard. Finn almost fell backwards but quickly regained her balance and stormed over to the hole in the snow. Kid knew this wasn't going to be good.

''No! Get _out _of there, Finn! _Run_!'', Kid was screaming now. Finn turned to look in her direction. ,'' Come _on_! This way!'', Kid waved her arm in a ''_come on'' _gesture, but it was too late. A black hand shot out and grabbed Finn's arm. Finn screamed. Weirdly, the black figure screamed. Kid screamed.

''_Noooooooooooooooooo!''_, Kids voice echoed… it was the last thing Finn heard as she plummeted into the darkness with her stalker.

* * *

**_Uh-oh. Who is Finns Stalker? Stud? Detective Storm? The cute little girl from Walmart?_**

**_Stay tuned!_**

**_Please rate!_**


	7. FreeFall for Flying Finn

_**Kid lightning to the rescue! **_

_**-There's a lot of stomach-turning free-falls-**_

_**Hope you like this chapter!**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Free-Fall for Flying Finn**

Kid grunted and jerked her foot with all her might and her foot came out of the ice and snow. She stood and stumbled toward the hole in the snow that Finn and her stalker had fallen into. She looked down and all she could see was black. She leaned forward getting ready to open up a can of 'wup ass' and rip this mystery man off her friend, but she stopped and realized that what she was staring at was a crevice… a very, very deep and dark crevice.

''_A crevice in someones front yard in the middle of a suburban town?'', Kid thought questioningly._

She backed away slowly and carefully, knowing that the ground she was standing on could give away at any moment. Kid turned and- literally- bolted to her house. She reached the shed, ripped open the double doors and snatched a thick rope that was dangling from a hook. She turned back around and ran back to the 2nd house's front yard where the crevice was formed. She looked around for a moment and then jogged over to the front porch and tied the rope securely onto the railing that led up the steps. She gave a hard yank to make sure it was strong enough and the knot wouldn't come undone. The railing rattled but Kid ignored it and walked over to the hole holding the rope, hoping she didn't take too long. She had to get Finn out of there and away from that creep.

Kid quickly secured the rope like a harness around her upper legs, waist, and chest, and made a knot. She grabbed the rest of the rope and looped it neatly around her shoulder. She sat, grabbed the rope and carefully slid forward, over the edge. Kid dangled in open air, the only light was coming from free sky above. She looked back down and realized that it would've been smart if she had grabbed a flashlight, and possibly her cell phone. And told someone where she was and what she was doing so that they would know where she was and what to do if she didn't come back. _And_ it would've been smart if she had-

''_OK! They get it, ArcticFox. I didn't make the best choice! Just tell the freaking story!'' _

''Fine!'', I scoffed, even though…Kid Lightning is _me _in this story.

_**Anyway!**_

Kid felt a wave of embarrassment wash over her- Talk about destroying someones self-pride. Kid's hands began to hurt so she slid down very lowly… one inch at a time. She'd made it about _five inches_ until she lost it. It was taking way too much time! If there's _one thing_ Kid Lightning absolutely hates… it's moving slow. So she simply loosened her aching hands a little more.

Very, _very _bad idea.

Kid slid downward a little faster… and faster… and faster. She smiled triumphantly at the surprisingly quick progress she was making. But her smile turned into a frown as the rope got tight around her shoulder. She tightened her hands to stop sliding, and let one hand go to slide the rope off of her arm. The rope slid off her arm… but it fell, stretching into the darkness.

Almost instantly with her lightning-like reflexes she snapped her other hand out to grab the rope but missed. She had lightning reflexes but took action before she put thought into what she was doing. Now, she thought about what she _had_ done- oh, yeah… she wasn't holding the rope anymore!

Her body fell back into nothing. She reached for the rope and grabbed it- then let go as the rope burned her hand. She tilted her head back and let out a perfect roller-coaster scream, but gagged as her body stopped falling and the rope pulled tight on her chest and legs, knocking the breath out of her. Then less than 30 seconds later, Kid heard the sound of bending metal.

Next thing she knew her body dropped several feet before jerking to a stop again. She looked up at the small hole of light that was far away now. There where lines across the lighted circle and from a distance kid couldn't figure out what they were, but she knew what they were: the bars of the porch railing.

She felt cold drops of snow on her forehead. The cold water droplets hit Kid's head rhythmically for five minutes even though it felt like five hours… it was worse than Chinese water-torture. Kid screamed.

''Kid!'', she heard a familiar voice yell her name… it came from far below.

''Finn? OMC! Are you alright?'', Kid asked.

''Um… kind of.'', Finn said uncertainly,'' It depends on what you mean by 'alright'.''

''Ok! Well whatever you do don't panic!-'' Kid called down in a panicked voice.

''I'm not panicking.'', Finn said calmly.

''It's ok… I'm gonna get you out of here! Just calm down… don't panic, Finn. Kid Lightning is coming to the rescue!'' She yelled but her voice shook. Kid laughed nervously. And then gasped when a cold glob of snow landed on her shoulder, some of it dripped down the back of her shirt making her squirm uncomfortably, she reached around to get the snow off. Then another patch of snow landed. She sighed, clearly aggravated and brushed that snow off also.

''Finn?'', Kid called… but there was no answer. Oh boy.

Without warning she fell another foot or two, and the rope, once again, jerked to a stop. Her heart was pounding and she was shaking from the fresh rush of adrenaline that had quickly poured into her veins. She wrapped her arms around the rope, leaned forward and squeezed her eyes shut. She knew that the next time the rope gave… she would plummet to her-

''Ow!'', Kid shouted as a patch of ice thumped into the back of her head and then fell into the blackness below. She looked up at the whole of light that had gotten much bigger. The railing was, _very slowly_, but progressively bending downward where the rope was attached. She watched in horror as the railing bent more and more, and then finally, it fell toward Kid… as Kid fell away from it. All she could hear was the whistling of air as she spiraled into the cold, dark crevice.

''Oh come _on_!'', Kid shouted angrily at the shrinking circle of light. ,'' I don't weigh _that_ much!''

* * *

**_I really don't weigh that much... which sucks for me because I play a lot of physical sports like soccer and basketball._**

**_I'm the girl that dreads going to her grandparents house because she gets nagged-''Girl, you need to put some meat on those bones!'' _**

**_Anyway- please rate and review._**


End file.
